205 Live (April 3, 2018)
The April 3, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee on April 3, 2018. Summary Tonight on WWE 205 Live, Kalisto will face Buddy Murphy after WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick revealed Drew Gulak has When Hideo Itami and Akira Tozawa first battled Lucha brothers Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik, Itami and Tozawa emerged victorious, but tensions boiled when Itami stood over his vanquished opponent, seemingly taunting him. Looking to prove themselves the better team, Dorado and Metalik were chomping at the bit to get back in the ring with their Japanese rivals. Itami and Metalik kicked off the action with the hard-hitting Japanese Superstar methodically and confidently taking control. However, The King of the Ropes recalibrated his strategy and put Itami on the defensive. The luchadors maintained a brief advantage until Akira Tozawa entered the fray, utilizing his intense offensive ability to swing momentum in his team's favor. In control of the contest, Itami and Tozawa dismantled Gran Metalik. The confidence and taunting displayed by Itami may have been his undoing, as Metalik managed to tag in Lince Dorado, who immediately attacked his nemesis with reckless abandon. As The Golden Lynx and Itami traded blows, there was certainly no love lost between them. Both Superstars unleashed on each other with Dorado eventually taking to the sky to level Itami on the outside. However, that gave Tozawa the opportunity to take down Dorado, but that allowed Metalik to show off his own incredible high-flying ability and take down his Japanese opponents. Back inside the ring, Itami attempted to remove Gran Metalik's mask – the ultimate sign of disrespect for a luchador – which resulted in Lince Dorado attacking Itami. The match then degraded into a full-scale brawl with the official having no choice but to call the match off. Although the lucha brothers took down their rivals, Itami turned the tables by attacking Dorado's knee and laying waste to both The Golden Lynx and The King of the Ropes. requested his match with Mark Andrews be postponed. Originally slated to battle Mark Andrews in a rematch from the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament, Drew Gulak requested that WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick postpone the match a week. The reason for Gulak's request was because he wanted Andrews to be fully recovered from his grueling contest with Tony Nese. Additionally, using a single PowerPoint slide, Gulak revealed the reason why he kept his opponent locked in the Dragon Sleeper that earned him the victory against Andrews. The slide simply read, “Because I could.” Gulak is determined to show the entire Cruiserweight division that he is an elite submission specialist and will do whatever it takes to prove that. For his part, Mark Andrews wasn't concerned with the clash of styles between high-flying and submission competition. For the Welsh Superstar, the upcoming battle was personal. Following his defeat against Mark Andrews last week on WWE 205 Live, General Manager Drake Maverick understood the loss was a setback for Tony Nese, but he wanted him to get back in the ring and remind everyone why he is The Premier Athlete. Nese squared off against Jonathan Pierce, a young competitor who kicked off the contest by taunting The Premier Athlete. Pierce's verbal jabbing with Nese proved to be a fool's errand, as he soon discovered first-hand the speed and power of his opponent. Looking to impress Maverick, The Premier Athlete unloaded on Pierce in an impressive display of strength and agility. Outmatched, Pierce attempted to leave the ring, but Nese advanced, clobbering his opponent before returning to the ring. Taking Pierce off the top rope, Nese wasted little time claiming victory with his running knee strike, rounding out a dominant and impressive performance. Following an impressive showing in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament and after he earned a huge victory in a Fatal 4-Way Match last week, Buddy Murphy seized the opportunity to face former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto, hoping to continue to build his momentum. As the action got underway, Kalisto and Murphy battled to a stalemate, keeping pace and exchanging holds and counters before both men stood at odds, clearly respecting one another. Using the environment to his advantage, Kalisto was able to enjoy a brief advantage, going so far as preparing to dive over the top rope before catching himself as Murphy re-entered the ring. Seemingly out of options, Kalisto began taunting his opponent, but Murphy responded by using his size and power advantage to impose his will. As Kalisto reversed an abdominal stretch into a sleeper, Murphy displayed his resilience and managed to break the hold. Murphy took control and executed a brutal suplex with his opponent suffering impacts on both the apron and the floor. Despite doing damage to himself following the suplex, Murphy remained relentless and tossed Kalisto into the turnbuckles like a ragdoll. Showing off his fighting spirit, Kalisto battled back, taking down Murphy on the outside and nearly scoring a victory following a perfectly executed hurricanrana. Murphy managed to escape outside the ring, and although Kalisto pursued, Murphy launched him into the announce table and nearly won by count-out. Exhausted, both Superstars battled back inside the ring with Murphy decimating Kalisto with a powerbomb followed by a powerful kick to the jaw. Scoring near-falls following both maneuvers, the WWE Universe was in awe of the competition they were witnessing and were on their feet giving both competitors a standing ovation. After struggling for an advantage on the top rope, Kalisto attempted Salida del Sol but was countered. As the Australian Superstar attempted to execute Murphy's Law, Kalisto struggled before being overpowered, allowing Murphy to secure the win with his signature move, proving that he is a serious contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa & Hideo Itami vs. Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado ended in a No Contest (7:30) *Tony Nese defeated Jonathan Pierce (2:56) *Buddy Murphy defeated Kalisto (14:50) *Dark Match: Randy Orton & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Aiden English, Baron Corbin & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-3-18 205 Live 1.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 2.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 3.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 4.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 5.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 6.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 7.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 8.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 9.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 10.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 11.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 12.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 13.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 14.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 15.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 16.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 17.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 18.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 19.jpg 4-3-18 205 Live 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #71 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #71 at WWE.com * 205 Live #71 on WWE Network Category:2018 events